


Checkmate

by DemonSquipster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Boys Kissing, Chess, M/M, Rev! BillDip, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Will Cipher was never one for emotions. But since he was summoned by Dipper Gleeful, he allowed himself to be pulled into the act. So when Dipper challenges Will to a game of chess, Will can't deny.





	Checkmate

"Your move." Dipper Gleeful grinned. His usual mask was off, now that he wasn't surrounded by the people of Gravity Falls. His mask, his smile of plated gold. Will Cipher picked up a pawn, and moved it. A bishop dashed across the board, with the flick of Dipper's hand. Will could see the clear trap Dipper set. It was too blatantly obvious for a Gleeful move. Will glanced nervously up at Dipper. "Well?" The word would have been impatient, coming from anyone else. Dipper was curious, ecstatic about the game. The move. Will moved a rook, trying to avoid Dipper's pieces. Dipper chuckled, and moved his knight to steal the rook. The rook flew up into his hand, and he stared at it a moment, laughing. Blue fire lit the castle-like top. Will forced a little smile. He wasn't a prisoner there, but he might as well have been. 

Will used a pawn and stole his knight. Dipper's grin seemed to widen a little, as the fire went out. The piece was luckily unharmed. This was part of his plan. Will mentally cursed himself. The knight sat unsteadily in his hand, as if it was to break at any moment. Dipper moved a rook, stealing the pawn. Will was confused, why the pawn? He shifted uncomfortably. Dipper's deceitful nature was natural. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Will's stomach twisted in uncertainty. He stared at the board, his hand hovering over his pieces. He moved his queen, earning a surprised look from Dipper. Will allowed himself to smile a little. "What are you doing, Cipher?" Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "Playing your game." Will fired back. This time Dipper shifted, and for the first time in the game, he seemed uncertain.

Dipper hesitated, showing weakness. If his great uncle Stan would have been watching, he would have disapproved. "Your move." Will was pushing the limits, and he knew it. Dipper hissed in response. Will took a quiet, nervous breath. Dipper moved a bishop, different than the one he moved before. It was a rushed move, Will threw him off. Will moved his queen again, putting Dipper in check. Dipper growled, and smacked the board over. The pieces seemed to fall to the ground in slow-motion, and the clatter was loud. "Dipper." Will sighed. "Whoops. Now I guess we'll have to start over." Dipper snickered. "What if you broke a piece?" Will frowned. "Then you can fix it." It wasn't a question. Dipper leaned over the table, moving closer to Will. "And if I can't?" Will's breathing was unsteady and his heartbeat quickened. "Then I can't do this again." Dipper leaned even closer, their lips crashing together. Dipper shoved the table over, and moved closer to Will. He pulled away, and smiled genuinely for once. "Get cleaned up. Dinner's at five. See you there." Dipper turned away with a swish of his galaxy cape, and left Will sitting there, breathless, his head swimming. The taste of Dipper danced on his lips as he smiled, and waited a beat longer before starting to clean up the chess game.


End file.
